Babysitting Hell
by Sora-chan3
Summary: Duo gets the boys a job for money to fix up the gundams. Sounding good right? Not if it includes babysitting...


"Tell me something Duo, why the hell did you put us in charge of BABYSITTING?!"  
  
"Hey man, we needed the money!" Duo said shoving four Oreos in his mouth.  
  
"And esides e get ou atch artoons!"  
  
"What??" Trowa asked opening the fridge door. Of course Duo and his loud mouth had gotten the boys (Wufei, Heero, Quatre, Trowa, and Duo) jobs to baby-sit. They did need money because Duo and Heero's gundams were in bad shape. So the boys sat around in "Some ladies house" as Duo puts it as Relena baby-sits.  
  
"Now gentlemen, aren't we suppose to be watching the young child?" Quatre inquired. The three boys stared and Quatre.  
  
"Can it Quatre" Duo said gulping down his 3rd can of Pepsi. A loud scream came from the living room.  
  
"Hell has awakened!!" Wufei said pointing towards the hallway.  
  
"Heero, this is your job, not mine!!!" Relena said.  
  
"I'm working on it!" Heero snapped back.  
  
"What is that women doing here?" Wufei growled.  
  
"Oh really?" Ignoring Wufei's insult, She walked over and pushed the baby into Wufei' s arms.  
  
"I don't want it!" "Wufei, Mauro is not an "it" he's a boy!" Wufei mocked Relena behind her back.  
  
"CARTOON TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Duo howled as he raced to the TV.  
  
*Sigh*  
  
All three boys looked at the baby.  
  
"Let's read him a story!" Quatre cried.  
  
"NO WAY!" Wufei protested.  
  
"Ah common Wufei! Got a better idea??" Quatre asked doubtfully.  
  
"Okay, okay, how about. Pearl Harbor."  
  
*GLARE*.  
  
"What??" Wufei squawked.  
  
"Wufei this is a child here!" Quatre said harshly.  
  
"I KNOW!!!!!!" Duo screamed coming in from the TV room.  
  
"The Three Little Pigs!!! It's scary they have a Big Bad horsie!"  
  
"I thought it was a wolf??" Trowa said raising his eye brow.  
  
"That's not the point!"  
  
"Wow duo that sounds great!!!!" Heero said gaily.  
  
"REALLY?"  
  
"NO" Heero said growling.  
  
"Actually Duo, I think it sounds splendid!" Quatre said cheerfully. Duo ran and got the book.  
  
20 minutes later  
  
"I WANNA READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Duo screamed, loud enough to shatter windows.  
  
"OKAY!!!! God okay!" Wufei said chucking the book at Duo.  
  
"The three little pigs and the three bad wolves. Once upon a time there lived Goldilocks-"  
  
"DUO! That's Goldilocks and The Three Bears!!"  
  
"Okay, Okay! Once upon a time there lived three lived wolves-PIGS I mean Pigs. Their mother went to the marker and said, "Don't go off into Mr. McGregor's garden-  
  
"DUO!!! That's PETER RABBIT!!" Trowa yelled  
  
"Oh. Once upon a time-  
  
"DUO DON'T START OVER!" All 4 of them cried.  
  
"The first little pig lived a house made out of chocolate were Handsel and Gretal-"  
  
"DUO!!" Heero yelled.  
  
Trowa snatched the book angrily from Duo.  
  
"The first little pig lived in a straw house. One day a big bad-"  
  
"And the papa bear said, WHOS BEEN SLEEPING IN MY BED??"  
  
"Duo what drugs are you on?? Wufei asked.  
  
*COUGHCOUGH* "THE BIG BAD WOLF HUFFED AND PUFFFED" Trowa said reading louder to quiet down Wufei and Duo.  
  
"And blew the house down!!"  
  
"AW!!! Poor little piggies (!" Duo said with a sad face.  
  
Duo snatched the book out of Trowa's hands.  
  
"This is too sad. The Pigs comes back at him with a sledge hammer!!!"  
  
Wufei joined in happily.  
  
"And slices his throat!"  
  
Heero had to have his two cents "And breaks his leg!!!!!!  
  
"YOU GUYS!!!!" Quatre yelled.  
  
"This is for kid, not a war scene!" Trowa squawked.  
  
"OKAY, and blows down the house. The little pig ran down to his brother's house-"  
  
"And the brother was really and bear and said, "Who's been sleeping in my porridge?"  
  
Wufei pried the book out of both of the boy's hands.  
  
"Give me that! Okay so the second pig's house was really made out of atomic bombs, the wolf huffed and puffed and the hut exploded. The pigs became bacon and- " NOOOOOOO Wufei that's scary!!" Duo cried.  
  
"Okay so they sprinkle fairy dust on the wolf and they have a tea party!"  
  
"THAT'S GAY!"  
  
"WHAT? IS NOT!"  
  
"Is too."  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"IS TOO!!!!!!"  
  
SHUT UP!!!!!!!" Trowa yelled.  
  
"The little pig goes to his brother pig. HIS HOUSE IS MADE OUT OF STICKS! END OF QUESTION! The wolf blew that house down-"  
  
"Then the pigs went to the black market and sold the wolf. The End!"  
  
"Heero. The two pigs ran to the brick house. The wolf tried to blow it down but failed-"  
  
"So he bombed it. The end of story!"  
  
"WUFEI. so he went down the chimney-"  
  
"SANTA CLAUS!"  
  
"Duo. okay so the pigs put a pot of-"  
  
"NOODLES" Dup screeched.  
  
"No a pot of hot water!"  
  
"To boil noodles??" Duo asked happily  
  
"NOOO!!!!! The wolf slid down the chimney and fell in the pot!"  
  
"And then they tore the wolf into 100 pieces and ate him!" Heero said laughing.  
  
"Heero! He felt the hot water and flew back up the chimney!"  
  
"Then he got a bomb plane and bombed it!" Wufei shouted  
  
"No he went off the Never Land!" Duo yelled back.  
  
"BOMBED IT!"  
  
"NEVER LAND!!!!!"  
  
"HE bombed it!"  
  
"He went to never land!"  
  
"SHUT UP! He got eaten!"  
  
"PLANE!"  
  
"NEVER LAND!"  
  
"EATEN!"  
  
*SIGH *  
  
Quatre and Trowa fell to the floor as the baby slept peacefully. 


End file.
